Skin disorders such as acne, dermatitis, and rosacea are common conditions for juveniles and adults. A number of different agents, including retinoids, corticosteroids, antibiotics, and anti-inflammatory agents, are prescribed for the treatment of skin disorders. For example, retinoids such as tretinoin are commonly prescribed for the treatment of acne and for reducing or improving fine wrinkling, dark spots, and rough facial skin. However, a known side effect of retinoids is irritation at the site of local application, such as burning, dry skin, erythema and exfoliation. Likewise, the antibiotic clindamycin, which is prescribed for the treatment of acne, is associated with side effects such as burning or itching skin, dry skin, skin redness, and skin peeling. There remains a need for topical compositions that have reduced adverse effects for the treatment of acne and other skin conditions.